its started with kiss
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Chappie 7! Jika saja, kau masih di sisi-ku... Maka aku tidak akan melupakanmu...
1. Prologue

Yeahhhh

Semuanya Punya Master Kishimoto

Puasss???

Lets Start,,, !!!!

Ikuzeee

**ITS STARTED WITH KISS**

"Stop… kumohon…."

"apa?"

"ja,,,, jangan melihatku be,,,begitu,,,,"

"haa????,,,,"

"aku,,, ingin melupakan mu…"

"jadi kenapa?"

"kau,,,,!!!! Ketus, jahat, berhati dingin!!!!!! Kenapa aku bisa menyukai mu?!!!!"

"…"

HENING

"Aku benci padamu!!!!!! Aku ingin melupakan mu!!!!!!"

"haa,,,?"

"kenapa kenapa?!!!!!!!"

HENING

"jangan melihatku,,,,, dengan tatapan seperti itu"

"kau,,,,,"

"apa?"

"benar-benar menyukai ku?"

"haa,,,, I,,,itu dulu!!!! Aku ingin melupakan mu!!!"

"benarkah??"

"tentu saja !!!! aku akan melupakan mu,,!!!!!!"

"kita lihat apa kau bisa"

tiba-tiba saja terasa

….. Hangat…….

(A/N : bukan yang aneh Lhooo!!!)

okayyy Just it,,,,

ntar shirou kasih kejutan age yaaaa

Repiuwwww pleassssse


	2. Salam Kenal , Teman!

Ufh... Makasih buat yang udah nge ripiuw ceritanyah shirou... Makasih banyak...

Makasih...

*cry*

Mungkin cerita kali ini bakalan agak gak nyambung ama chap pertama

hehehe...

Kitah jelasin duluh siapa ajah seh yang ada dicerita ini...!!!

Makasih yah udah maw baca...

Chap.2 Salam Kenal , Teman!

Disclaimer : Nyang punya masih Master Kishimoto

* * *

Disebuah Kompleks gedung megah

**DAFTAR NAMA SISWA LULUS UJIAN MASUK SMA KONOHA**

_Tegang_

_Keringetan_

_Basah_

_Gelisah_

_Geli-geli basah_

_Lha?_

Hari itu adalah hari dimana pengumuman siswa yang diterima di SMA Konoha diumumkan, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan sekolah itu. Sekolah yang didaulat menjadi SMA terbaik selama 10 tahun terakhir itu memang menjadi incaran om-om... Eh,salah-salah! Maksudnya siswa/siswi yang baru lulus SMP. Masih jelas teringat dimemori bahwa pelaksanaan ujian disekolah itu paling banyak sepajang sejarah persekolahan di Indonesia (ato Jepun ya?), sampai masuk koran.

Mulai banyak orang yang bergerombol didepan pengumuman itu (bukan buat ngantri BLT), diantara mereka ada yang tertawa, tersenyum, bahakan ada yang sampai jungkir balik, salto , minta - minta ( ya enggak lah, itukan kerjaan nya saiah ) tetapi ada pula yang kembali dengan wajah lesu dan bermuram durja juga menangis seenggukan terus pake acara tereak dan lari kayak orang gila._Parah._

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Bukkk..._

"Adduuuuhhhh....."

Seorang cowo terjatuh didepan Gerbang SMA Konoha, bagian lututnya kotor. Ia terjatuh akibat seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul menghadang jalannya.

_ahh.... Malu... Siapa sih yang menghadang jalan ku?_

Sebuah tangan terulur, dihadapan wajahnya.

"Maaf... kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

_uwah... Ganteng... _

"Eh... Iiyahhh!! A... Akuh tidak apa-apa!!"

Sikorban meraih Tangan siTersangka (lah... kok kayak sergap ya?)

Korban berdiri dan membersihkan lututnya, lalu menatap siTersangka heran.

"Oh.. Ya sudah kalo gitu... "

HENING

Masih berdiri berhadapan didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu... Datang kesini buat lihat pengumuman kan?"

"Iya.."

"Jadi... ngapain bengong disini?"

"Aku... sudah tahu hasilnya?"

_Ehhh??? Emang ada pengumuman online?? Kok dia bisa tau tanpa ngelihat pengumumannya?_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah... Ayo lihat sama-sama"

"Eh... Oke..."

"Btw... Dari tadi kita ngobrol bareng tapi gak kenalan sama sekali"

"..."

_Proses Pencernaan perkataan masup ke otak lalu dibaca disave dan...._

"Oh, iya yah!!! Namaku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!"

"Gaara... Salam kenal"

Dimulailah satu buah ikatan persahabatan yang merupakan awal mula semua kejadian yang akan terjadi masa depan.

"LULUSSS!!!!!!!"

Sipirang itu berteriak didepan papan pengumuman, membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi budeg untuk sesaat. Gaara yang berada didekat Naruto tiba-tiba menjauh sekitar 10 meter, memasang wajah innocent , dan pura-pura tidak kenal dengan sipirang itu.

"Gaara!!! kamu juga Lulus!!!"

"Iyah... santai ajah dong... jangan lebay"

"Eh... Lebay??? apaan tuh"

--Naruto suka gak paham ama bahasa anak muda jaman sekarang... Lha emang dia hidup dijaman paan?!!

Sekitar 10 menit Gaara menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan lebay, Naruto tampak antusias samapi-sampai doi ngeces...

"Ngerti..."

"Un!!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Gaara, wajah Naruto emang masih tampak seperti Anak-anak... Lah emang Gaara udah tua?? Enggak, maksudnya Gaara berwajah dewasa tetapi Naruto masih... Masih sangat imut!

Tak disangka pipi Gaara bersemu merah..

"EH?? Gaara kamu sakit ya?"

Naruto panik melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba menjadi Tuan Krab, dia mencoba menyentuh wajah sirambut merah itu tetapi langsung ditepis dengan halus oleh tangan pucat milik Gaara (emang siapa lagi??).

_Naruto.... Kamu... kamu... Manis Sekali..._

"Tidak- Tidak apa-apa"

"Ohh...."

Tanpa disadari, sepanjang hari itu Gaara dan Naruto selalu bersama (selain pengumuman... ada juga acara tour sekolah bagi yang lulus), tampak seperti takdir mereka juga sekelas (Kelas 10.5). Mereka berbicara dan menatap satu sma lain, tampak seperti teman yang sudah kenal lama sekali.

Naruto selalu tertawa dan melemparkan gurauan-gurauan lucu dan Gaara tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Sesekali Naruto melakukan kebiasaannya : berlari tanpa melihat.

--Hal ini juga awal masalah besar yang menimpa sipirang Naruto

"Hoy Naruto!! didepan mu!!!!"

Terlambat.

Bibir bertemu Bibir.

Mata bertemu mata.

Ngeces.

Mereka berhenti bernapas.

Lagi-lagi hangat...

**TBC....**

* * *

Gimana?

Gimana?

Shirou sampe harus menetap diwarnet...

uh

uh

di repiuwww lagi yahhh

kasih kritik lagi!!!!!

X3

next Chap agak lama sorry ya!!!

tapi pasti Shirou bikin kejutan lagi!!!


	3. Begitu Berbeda

Hay!!!

Makasih buat yang baca cerita akuh

Makasssiiiihhh!!!!

*bahagia*

X3

Chapter kali ini berjudul

*jeng jeng jeng*

-- Begitu Berbeda!

Disclaimer: Tuan Kishimoto!! Makasih udah maw membagi hartamu yang terbesar yaitu NARUTO padaku… Terima Kasih!

Selamat menikmati!!!

* * *

**DATA LENGKAP UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Tinggi/Berat : 166 cm/45kg

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

TTL: Konoha,10 Oktober 1993

Umur: 15th

Zodiak: Libra

Shio: Ayam Air

Ukuran badan: _Rahasia_

Ukuran baju: L

Ukuran sepatu: 40

Warna mata: Biru Laut

Warna kulit: Sawo Matang

Warna Rambut: Kuning terang / Pirang

Fav warna: Orange

Fav makanan: Ramen

Song Theme: Bones by The Killers

Yang disukai: Ramen , Ramen , dan RAMEN!!!

Yang dibenci: Menunggu selama 3 menit selama memasak Ramen

Pelajaran yg disukai : Olahraga

Pelajaran yg dibenci : Semua pelajaran selain Olahraga

Cita-cita: Menjadi Presiden (Hokage)

Catatan singkat: Lulus Tk Konoha tahun 2000

-Pindah Kota (ke Suna)

Lulus SD Suna tahun 2006

Lulus SMP Suna tahun 2009

- pindah Kota (Konoha)

Prestasi yg didapat: Juara 3 Lomba Lari tingkat Nasional

Juara 1 Lomba Makan Mie Ramen dalam waktu 5 menit

tingkat Internasional

Orang Tua: Status (meninggal) –tidak diketahui

Wali Murid: Umino Iruka

Pekerjaan: Pegawai Negeri –Guru di Yayasan Konoha

_Bisik-bisik_

_Bergerombol_

_Ada yang tereak_

_Langsung dijitak_

"Ini adalah Musuh Besar kita!!!"

"Iyahh!!! Dia telah mencuri keperawanan Tuan kita"

"Emang hamil getoh??"

"Bukan… Bodoh…"

"Jadi paan?"

"Keperawanan bibir Tuan kita..!!"

"Oh,iyah yah.."

"Baru sekarang Konek?!"

"Eng…enggak juga sih"

"…."

"Udah-udah! Sekarang kita harus melindungi Tuan kita dari Musang pencuri itu!"

"Benar!!!"

_Btw… Siapa sih mereka???_

_Mereka adalah FANGIRL _

_Tapi siapa yang mereka kagumi??_

_Siapa lagi_

_Dia adalah Pria terseksi, terpintar , teratletis , terganteng dan semua ter… Lainnya_

*jeng jeng jeng*

_UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!_

_Inilah mereka Fangirl –Tuan-Sasuke-Pria-Terseksi-Sepanjang-Jaman_

"Kyaaa… Tuan Sasuke!!!!"

"Kami cinta Tuan!!!"

"Tuan Sasuke… kami akan melayani anda sepenuh hati!!!"

"Kyaaa"

_Gabruk!! Ada yang pingsan…_

_Huweekk!! Ada yang muntah…_

_Broot!! Ada yang kentut…_

_Gumpryang! Ada kuali pecah…_

"Hidup Tuan Sasuke!!!!"

Siapa sebenernya Uchiha Sasuke?

Here We Go…!

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Pria yang mendapat Nilai Sempurna dalam Ujian Masuk ke SMA Konoha. Menjalani kehidupan SMP hanya dalam 2 tahun(umurnya masih 16th). Katanya otak Uchiha Sasuke telah dipasang chip Komputer terbaru Intel Core 2 duo!!! Katanya juga IQ nya setinggi Panjang Tubuhnya!!! ( 175cm!!!). Predikat Pria terseksi juga didapatnya dengan Cuma-Cuma karunia Tuhan yang diberikan hanya untuknya. Jabatan Ketua OSIS diraihnya dengan hasil Mutlak yaitu, 99%!

Uchiha Sasuke , juga menguasai bidang Olahraga yakni Lari, Basket , Tennis dan American Football plus juga bias Nyinden!. Memiliki 3 situs berbeda yang mengulas habis tentang dirinya dan hampir semua Majalah diKonoha telah membahas riwayat hidupnya. Plus agensi agensi model terkenal telah mengajaknya bergabung, tetapi ditolaknya!! Sok banget ya!

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak terakhir dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang juga Pemilik Uchiha Co. salah satu Perusahaan Terbesar didunia yang telah merambah berbagai bidang.

Uchiha Sasuke , Calon Penerus Perusahaan Terbesar didunia , Masa depan cerah dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun karena Jalan penuh kemenangan telah terbentang didepannya.

Hanya

Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapat Karunia Tuhan paling banyak…

Belum pernah ia menunjukkan kelemahannya

Belum pernah gagal dalam apa pun yang ia kerjakan

Belum pernah buang aer kagak cebok

Belum pernah mendapat tinta hitam dalam Kertas Emas Kehidupannya… Sampai… Kemarin.

Selain Fangirl , yang membahas kejadian kemarin ada banyak. Mulai dari siswa Tahun ke2,Tahun ke3 sampai Tahun baru. Dari Staf Guru sampai Tukang Kebun Sekolah plus Penjaga Kantin. Dari kelas ke kelas sampai WC ke WC.

"Kamu tau nggak kejadian kemarin?"

"Kejadian apa?"

"Itu loh.. antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan anak Kelas 10…"

"Haa… beneran? Kukira hanya Gosip!"

"Beneran tau!!! Haduh kena tangan deh"

"…"

Itulah cuplikan kejadian di WC Laki-laki yang juga membahas kejadian besar plus menghebohkan seluruh Yayasan Konoha.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Yayasan Konoha terdiri atas PlayGroup , Taman Kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar , Sekolah Menengah Pertama , Sekolah Menengah Atas , Universitas dan Rumah Sakit. Dan seluruh bagian Yayasan Konoha sedang membicarakan Hal yang menimpa Siswa Terbaik Sepanjang Masa dalam Sejarah Persekolahan.

Sebenernya apa sih yang terjadi?

Okeh.. Kitah FlashBack

Hayuk…

Mulai!!

_Semua Orang tiba-tiba saja membeku_

_Terdiam Tanpa Kata… Kau seolah jenuhh padakuu wuwuw… Hehe sori-sori_

_Mereka ikut berhenti bernapas_

_Lidah terjulur_

_--Yak inilah contoh orang ayan…. _

_Mata terbelalak dan belekan_

_Mereka memandang kearah_

_2 orang yang telah menyatu dihadapan mereka_

_Menyatu… dalam artian yang… yah taulah…_

"_Na.. Naruto…"_

_Gaara pemuda berambut merah memanggil temannya lemah tanpa bisa berbuat apapun._

_Si Pirang itu melangkah mundur , terkentut.. eh enggak! Dia terjatuh saudara-saudara! Yak… Gabruk!_

"_Ahk…"_

_--Apa… apa yang kulakukan tadi? Apa yang terjadi? Ke..kenapa ada sensasi aneh dibibirku???_

_Gaara yang tadi membeku langsung bergegas menghampiri Naruto_

"_Naruto! Kamu baik-baik saja?"_

"_Eh…"_

_Naruto memandang Gaara yang terduduk disampingnya dengan bingung lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya lurus kedepan menatap apa yang ditabraknya._

_Ada Sepatu, naik sedikit ,Ada Celana Hitam , Ada Jas Hitam ,Ada jari kurus pucat, Ada Dasi , Ada Leher jenjang , Ada Dagu sempurna ,Ada Godek.. eh enggak!!! Ada Kulit putih , Ada bibir Pink , Ada Hidung Mancung , Ada mata Hitam Sehitam Langit malam , Ada alis melengkung indah dan Ada Rambut hitam Lurus menjuntai. _

_-- Siapa orang ini? Be.. begitu sempurna…_

"_Kyaaa… Tuan Sasuke…"_

"_Ah… Yang pertama…"_

"_Beraninya kau!!!"_

"_Dasar Musang Pencuri!!"_

"_Ahhh..!!!!"_

"_Serang!!!"_

_-- apa? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?_

"_Naruto…."_

"_Gaara apa yang terjadi?"_

"_ka..kamu" Gaara Langsung berubah mode menjadi Mode Blushing_

_Semua orang masih membeku tanpa ada yang berani mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi._

"_Kamu lari tanpa melihat arah, menabrakku dan menempelkan mulutmu dibibirku!"_

_Orang yang ditabrak itu mengatakan kenyataan asem (males ngomong pahit) yang telah menimpa dirinya. Orang-orang masih membeku, terdiam dan tetap berdiri dengan air liur yang mengucur kebawah. Sementara Naruto yang masih cengok dan otaknyanya belum nyambung dengan kejadian aneh tersebut mulai berpikir aneh,_

_-- suara yang indah… Eh? Eh TUNGGU DULU!!!… tadi dia bilang… menempelkan bibir = ciuman kan..??!!!_

"_Eh… Eh…."_

_Naruto Ling-lung_

_Gaara lagi mode Blushing_

_Semua Orang membeku_

_Fangirl langsung marah-marah _

_-ada yang membawa celurit dan obor_

"_EHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Naruto histeris_

_Pria sempurna itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!_

_Dia sama sekali tidak memusingkan hal tersebut._

_Tanpa memanjangkan masalah, dia berlalu meninggalkan_

_Naruto yang masih mangap _

_Gaara yang masih mode Blushing_

_Semua orang yang membeku_

_Fangirl yang mulai ngamuk dan menghancurkan sekolah_

_Tetapi dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto Tajam_

"_Kamu tidak pernah berubah, Dobe"_

_Berbalik dan melangkah pergi_

_Naruto ternganga_

"_haa…? Kamu siapa?"_

_Cengok berat._

Yak.. Habis…

Flashback udah berakhir

Naruto berpikir… berpikir sangat keras…

-- _Apa aku mengenalnya ya?_

Pertanyaan itu memantul disetiap sudut otaknya… tanpa ada yang menjawab

"Dia kembali dan melupakanku…"

Bayangan hitam itu berlalu memasuki bayangan hitam lainnya didalam koridor panjang gedung Yayasan Konoha.

Berharap suatu hari nanti cahaya itu kembali hadir menerangi jiwanya seperti dahulu.

Berharap apa yang telah meninggalkannya dulu kembali menghampirinya.

Berharap… tetapi dia telah berhenti berharap…

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Jika Dia telah berhenti berharap?

Harapan itu lemah.

"Kembali lah… seperti dulu… Naruto"

Tetapi hanya untuk hal ini dia berani berharap.

**TBC…**

* * *

Yay Chapter nya udah habis!!!

Thanks God Komputer ku udah bener….

Yah walo pun seluruh file aku ilang…

*Hiks*

Makasih ya untuk yang repiuw!!!

Ayo repiuw lagi… apa ada yang kurang dari cerita Shirou?

Eh ada yang mau pesen cerita?

Silahkan ajah…

Monggo

Sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya!!!

X3

Makasih buat semua yang ngerepiuw!

Tanpa Kalian Shirou gak bakalan ngelanjutin cerita ini…

Hontou Arigato minna-san!!!

Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

Makasih atas Kritikannya… selanjutnya! Mohon dikritik lagi yaaaa

lovely Lucifer

Ehehehe udah tugas diyah kale jadi orang ketiga mulu! Tapi tenang sayah akan pasangkan dengan …. Rahasia!

Iyah Rinchan!

Anda menang undian berhadiah kaos kaki harap ambil diPalembang ongkos tidak ditanggung

BrunoNadhGravano

Haduh Ojan-ojan… udah jadi Trendsetter yo!

Hehehe saya suka gaya anda Tuan Nadh!

Niero-SilvaUchiSa

Makasih! Udah baca chap2 belon?

Vikari Fujitsuka

You're my first reviewing! Thanks yaw!

Makasih banyak buat

Chiaki Megumi, Sahara ZhafachieQa, Wolfie von Mudvayne, Nana.7ven, la auteur Dani, dan HaruHi KaoRu

Kalo gak ada kalian semua saya sudah berhenti nulis!

Hiks hiks hiks

*dijitak pake monitor computer*

hehehe!

So…

Jaa ne!


	4. Sasuke vs Naruto

Sekarang jam 5 pagi waktu Palembang.

Shirou terduduk lemas dihadapan kompouter.

Dengan mata sipit.

-- selesei juga Chapter 4

Huhuhuhu…

*nangis gaya komik cewek sambil ngigit remot tipi*

Ternyata menulis itu melelahkan ya!

Wokeh daripada lama-lama kita mulai ajah yoo!!

Chapter kali ini berjudul

*jang tak jeng jeng!!!*

-- Sasuke vs Gaara!

Itadakimasu!

* * *

Sudah lewat 2 minggu sejak kejadian yang menghebohkan seisi Yayasan Konoha. Keadaan sudah mulai terkendali, dengan ada satuan Pol PP yang berjaga-jaga disekitar tempat kejadian perkara. (Emang apaan? ).

"Hey-hey dek kamu ini mau sekolah ato apa?"

"Saya mau sekolah pak! Masa mau jualan!"

"Dandanan kok kayak tante-tante!"

"Ihhk… Dasar gak tau mode!!!"

"Mana kartu pelajarnya? Mana!"

"Aduh tinggal pak…"

"Kamu! Lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!"

"Ditawar boleh gak pak?"

"Tadi adek bilang mau sekolah bukannya Jualan!"

"Ya udah, saya Jualan deh pak!"

"Jualan ajah dipasar jangan disini! Lari ato skorsing?"

"Iya deh…"

Bukan Satuan Pol PP kok, tapi hanya Staff Guru yang bertampang sangar , mungkin dulu mantan preman terus tobat dan beralih profesi menjadi guru. Mereka bertugas memeriksa setiap siswa – siswi yang masuk untuk menghindari pertumpahan air liur. Tampaknya kejadian kemarin telah memicu beberapa kejadian aneh disekolah. Mulai dari WC yang selalu penuh oleh lele kuning sampe murid-murid yang pingsan karena Kemasukan Setan. (Iya… kagak nyambung )

Sementara itu dengan tokoh paporit kita yakni Uzumaki Naruto. Tampaknya doi bener-bener depresi berat gara-gara kejadian kemaren. Ituloh ciuman ama Tuan Sasuke, yang menghebohkan se- Yayasan Konoha. Naruto Lagi curhat-curhatan ma Gaara dikelasnya.

"Gaara… gimana nih! Kok rasanya kemana aku pergi semua orang selalu ngeliatin aku yak?" Tanya Naruto,

Naruto bergelayut dilengan Gaara (baca: nyusain orang). Sementara Gaara yang masih membaca sebuah buku pelajaran ditangannya menoleh unyil-unyilan maksudnya ogah-ogahan kearah Naruto lalu berkata ringan,

"Itu karena lo manis Naruto!"

"Itu mah aku juga udah tau sejak jaman dulu-dulu banget"

"Narsis lo…" Ujar Gaara sewot.

"Ah! Gaara! Tuh mereka ngeliat lagi…" Bisik Naruto.

"Santai ajah… Anggep ajah lo lagi latihan jadi artis" Gaara berkata tenang,

"Artis-artis! Artis, pala lo Hydrosepalus! Mana ada artis diliatin kayak harimau maw makan daging!"

" Ya udah jangan diambil pusing Naruto…"

"Gaara! Udah lewat 2 minggu dan temen aku Cuma kamu! Emang kita sekolah Cuma berdua?! Sekalian ajah home schooling!" Naruto melepaskan gelayutannya dari lengan Gaara dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Pala dikursi kaki dimeja. Ancur.

"Naruto…"

Gaara menatap lemas kearah teman pirangnya itu. Semenjak kejadian itu kecerian Naruto semakin menurun seperti harga BBM yang terus nurun. Naruto jadi males ketawa , jadi males ngomong , jadi males bernapas, mati dong! Tiba-tiba…

"**BYUR!!!**"

Gaara ternganga.

Menoleh kearah suara yang tadi ia dengar.

Seperti tumpahan air.

"Na…Naruto…."

Beberapa cewek berdiri dihadapan Naruto, diantara mereka ada yang membawa ember. Plus bawa remot tipi juga –buat paan?-

Gaara bingung dengan apa yang terjadi , ia menatap sekelilingnya. Melihat ekspresi aneh dari teman sekelasnya yang menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto tertutupi oleh bayangan seorang cewek gembrot (baca: seekor Gorila) Dari sisi ini Gaara tidak bisa melihat Naruto. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah depan, lalu…

"A… apa maksud kalian?!!!" teriak Naruto keras,

"Heh…."

"Ini hukuman karena telah mengotori kesucian tuan Kami!"

"BENAR!!"

Naruto basah.

Basah kuyup dengan cairan berwarna merah.

Entah itu air warna merah ato merahnya mewarnai air.-Sama aja bego-. Naruto tampak kesal sekali dengan perlakuan cewek-cewek ini, merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang cowok.

"Uuapaa!!! Emang aku yang salah getoh?!!"

Bantah Naruto,

"Jelasss kamu yang salah!!"

"Iya!!" dibalas dengan teriakan cewek-cewek melengking membuat Naruto mundur sedikit.

"Yee!! Salah dia kenapa jalan disana! Udah tau ada tour sekolah!"

"Itu urusan kamu! Kenapa kamu jalan gak pake mata!"

"IYA!!"Lengking si cerwek gembrot membuat Naruto budeg sesaat.

"Jalan pake kaki neng, bukan pake mata! Lagian aku kan gak sengaja!"

Ujar Naruto sangar pake acara gaya-gayaan ala Preman. Kagak ngaruh , soalnya tampang cewek-cewek itu udah lebih nyeremin dibanding preman tanah abang.  
"Kagak sengaja! Kagak sengaja! Boong lo!"

"Iya! Pasti lo emang mau ngerebut Tuan Sasuke kan!!!"

"Ngaku deh!!!"

"Dimana-mana orang ganteng tuh pasti pasti bener!!" (Hukum dari mana tuh?)

"Iya!!!"

"Orang jelek mah ngalah aja!!"

Naruto semakin terdesak , matanya semakin berat dengan air mata. Ia benci menangis tapi kalo keadaannya udah kayak begini, siapa yang tahan. Baju putihnya sudah berubah warna. Rambutnya dan juga wajahnya diwarnai oleh air merah itu.

"Lagian juga gak mungkin kan Tuan Sasuke sengaja nyium kamu…"

"Iya… ge-er banget!"

"Mentang-mentang anak kelas satu…"

"Lo kira bisa ngerebut Tuan Sasuke?"

"Napa lo diem aja?!!"

"Bisu lo?"

Naruto mulai terisak. Tapi air mata itu tidak akan dikeluarkannya. Dengan keaadan seperti ini Naruto semakin digencet , sama si cewek gembrot.

"Nangis deh lo!"

"Ngakunya cowok tapi nangis!"

Gaara tampak naik pitam, ia menghampiri gerombolan (baca: Suku Kubu) yang ada didepan Naruto. Ia berusaha masuk dan melindungi Naruto.

"WOY! Kalian ini cewek apa monster?"

Teriaknya Marah. Pikirannya masih jernih tetapi dimata Gaara , cewek-cewek itu emang udah berubah jadi monster berwajah petruk dengan antingan.

"Jelas kami cewek!" Balas gerombolan itu marah.

"Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sopan-santun sebagai seorang cewek! Lagian Naruto juga gak sengaja!!"

"Gak sengaja?!! Halah! Boong lo!"

Naruto masih terisak dibelakang punggung Gaara. Gaara mati-matian membela Naruto , yang jelas kalah dalam ukuran badan maupun jumlah. Gerombolan itu semakin mendesak Gaara dan Naruto dengan berteriak-teriak dan menghujani keduanya dengan hujan lokal.

"Cukup deh!" Teriak Gaara keras , sedikit memajukan badannya.

"Apanya yang cukup! Lo kira kita lagi makan?!" Badan Gaara didorong kebelakang oleh si cewek gembrot.

Naruto makin terisak, ia semakin tak tahan. Dengan kekuatan cinta… maaf.. kekuatan keberanian, Naruto menerobos gerombolan itu dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Naruto!!!" teriak Gaara panik,

"Heeeyyy!!! Musang pencuriii!!! Kemari lo!!"

"Heli- guk-guk-guk!! Kemari guk-guk-guk!!"

Naruto berlari tak tentu arah. Menabrak orang yang ada didepannya dengan keras.

"Woy!!"

"Pake idung kalo jalan!!"

"Mana kuping lo!!"

Kakinya terasa sangat sakit, begitu juga dengan matanya yang sedari tadi menahan air mata agar tidak keluar. Ia berhenti , menyadari bahwa ia telah tersesat. Pikirannya yang tadi kalut tiba-tiba jernih ketika melihat pemandangan disekitarnya.

"Aku terdampar dimana nihh…?"

Tampak hamparan bunga , angin yang semeriwing… , awan yang berarak tenang , kumpulan pohon-pohon cemara… Burung-burung yang berkicau, seonggok lele kuning dilantai…, dan sebuah air mancur besar ditengah-tengahnya. Benar-benar sebuah taman yang indah.

"Gila… Wajar ajah Sekolah ini disebut sekolah yang paling gede sewilayah ini"

Naruto udah ngelupain kejadian tadi dengan cepat. Kakinya berputar-putar ditempat itu, menyusuri berbagai macam hal disana. Ia berhenti pada titik terindah yaitu air mancur megah berhiaskan sebuah patung…

"Patung paan nih…?"

Mata biru menatap seonggok patung berbentuk abstrak yang berdiri anggung ditengah air mancur.

"Orang lagi kencing ya? Ato lagi buang aer?" Ujar Naruto asal sebut -Asbak eh maksudnya Asbut- matanya beralih menatap air yang mengalir didalam kolam dibawah pancuran , air itu memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang masih basah oleh air merah.

"Ya ampun… Orang ganteng kayak gini… kok jadi jelek? Duh… bisa rusak meji eh imej ku!!!" Teriaknya sambil memegang muka dengan kedua belah tangannya. Narsis banget yak!

Tanpa pikir panjang , Naruto melepas bajunya dan membiarkan dirinya dalam keadaan Cuma memakai kaus dan celana boxer. Ia masup ke dalam Kolam!

"Ah… dingin…."

Weleh-weleh parah nih bocah!

Sedikit demi sedikit air merah yang mengotori badannya luntur, dan hilang.

"Ahh… hilang deh susuk gua…"

Gaara udah keliling Yayasan Konoha hampir 7,5 kali! Belum ketemu juga ama si Pirang nan Periang itu. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut bangunan yang ada dihadapannya, tapi belum ketemu juga ama Lele Kuning nan Periang itu… eh maksudnya Naruto!

Sementara Naruto yang udah habis-habisan ngerusak daerah terasri di Yayasan Konoha kagak nyadar kalo ada sepasang Bola Tennis eh… maksudnya Sepasang Mata Bola sedang mengawasi si Pala Duren dengan cermat. Tanpa menyadari adanya si mata-mata, Naruto melanjutkan ritualnya dengan bahagia layaknya seorang suku kubu baru nemuin aer. -Parah lo author!-

"Ihkk!! Dasar cewek-cewek gembrot sialan! Pake acara-acara siram-siram segala! Emang aku lagi ulang tahun? Gak tau apa kalo setiap hari aku nih mandi ajah 8 kali!!"

Umpat Naruto sambil membasuh kepalanya dengan air dari pancuran. Badannya sudah bersih benar , tapi Naruto tampak tak mau keluar dari kolam itu. Entah ada setan apa yang ngerasukin si Pala Nanas –tadi duren!- ia pun menyentuh barang… milik sang patung yang lagi ngencing.

"Widih kecil amat… Asal-asalan nih yang bikin!" Naruto berkata santai sambil mengukur-ngukur barang sang patung dengan tangan kirinya.

-Tangan kanan mah buat makan!-

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari balik sebuah pohon , Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari barang si Patung dengan cepat , lalu mencari-cari dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Keluar gak lo! Kalo enggak…" ancam Naruto sok hebat, padahal takut juga tuhh!

"Kalo enggak apa?"

Seorang pria tinggi nan indah keluar dari balik pohon cemara, pria itu sedang memakai pakaian Olahraga yang basah oleh keringat. Wajah pria itu sedikit-demi sedikit teringat oleh Naruto , wajah yang seorang pria yang membuatnya menderita selama 2 minggu!

"Uchiha Sasuke…." Desis Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati air mancur.

"Ngapain lo disini?!"

"Itu pertanyaan milikku Dobe…"

"Uuappaa!!!! Jangan memanggil aku seperti itu Teme!"

Naruto keluar dari Kolam air mancur itu dan menghampiri si Pala Pantat Ayam dengan tatapan garang.

"Hn… kau pasti tidak tahu ya…"

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dan sedikit menggertakkan giginya dengan cepat.

"UUAPA!!"

Sasuke memandang tubuh Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kaus dan boxer. Seluruh badan Naruto basah, meneteskan puluhan air dari badannya kelantai. Sasuke menahan dirinya agar pipinya yang pucat tidak berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

"Ini tempat namanya Royal Garden…"

"Terusss???"

"Terus! Ini tempat khusus untuk para Guardian sekolah ini dobe! Gak pantes kamu masuk kesini!!"

"Halah!!! Boong lo Teme!! Aku kan juga bayar sekolah!!"

"Hn… Jadi kalo kamu bayar sekolah kenapa?"

"Ya, jadi sekolah milik bersama dong!!!"

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan dihadapan Sasuke yang kalah dalam argumen mereka. Tapi Sasuke belum merasa kalah , ia menyeringai licik lalu memandang si Pala Matahari –tadi nanas!- dengan tajam.

"Kalo gitu…"

"Kalo gitu apa!!" potong Naruto cepat,

"Kalo aku bayar kamu… Artinya kamu juga bisa jadi milik ku!"

Aha!!! Sasuke menang kali ini . Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi tomat merah , matanya menyiratkan amarah.

"UUAPAA!!!

Gaara tersentak.

"I…itu suara si Lele Kuning… eh Naruto kan?"

Ia berlari kearah suara Naruto. Sekencang mungkin –Ngalahin eyeshield21-

Napasnya terengah saat menyampai pintu gerbang Royal Garden. Gaara masih sempat tercengang lalu sadar akan tujuannya kesana. Mencari NARUTO!! Entah-kenapa, Gaara merasa apa yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah kesalahannya. Gaara merasa ada sebuah perasaan saat melihat Naruto bersedih, ia merasa sebuah perasaan yang benar-benar aneh melanda dirinya.

"NARUTO!!"

Masih sempat Gaara berteriak ditengah-tengah kecapaiannya setelah berlari cukup jauh. Matanya terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Muka tampan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah serigala haus darah dipandangan Gaara dan wajah Naruto yang merah berubah menjadi wajah seorang putri yang ketakutan dicengkraman sang Serigala.

Gaara merasa ada yang naik keubun-ubun kepalanya –uban yaa?-

Ia merasa benar-benar marah.

"Lepaskan dia! UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

Gaara melepaskan tinjunya.

Tinju yang mengerahkan seluruh kebenciannya pada Sasuke.

Ia merasa tinju itu benar-benar akan meremukkan tulang pipi Sasuke.

Ia berlari dan mengarahkan tinjunya

BUKKKK!!!!

Suara itu benar-benar nyaring…

"Ka…kau!!!"

Darah merah kental mengalir dari sudut bibir.

Ada ingus mengalir dilubang idung… ?

Memar mewarnai pipinya yang mulus.

Lagi-lagi…

Hangat…

Semuanya terasa hangat…

**TBC….**

* * *

Udah! Habis dah…

Dengan pengulangan selama 3 kali…

Ketemu juga versi yang menurut Shirou chapter yang agak ancur…

Hehe!

Makasih buat yang udah ngerepiuw!!

Shirou juga masupin cerita baruh

Oneshot! Harap dibaca yahhh!!!

Balez duluhh ah

Lovely Lucifer Gimana chap kali ini? Parah yah?? Gaara hm-hm Gaara… Siapa tuh?! *digampar pake duren*

Charlotte.d'Cauchemar Makasih udah meratiin kesalahan Shirou semoga dichapter ini gak ada kesalahan lagi (the last thing lostny lanjutin dunk gak sabar -bener kagak nih-?) Huhu bagi-bagi dunk kripiknya!

BrunoNadhGravano Yay!! Sayah emang parah Tuan Nadh! Sayah dengan setia akan melayanin anda Tuan Nadh! Tantangan anda sudah sayah penuhi gimana? Hehehe thanx buat suportnya!

Niero-SilvaUchisa Thanx atas Suportnya… gimana bagus gak ceritanya Shirou? Ato tambah ancur-ancuran?

Wolfie von Mudvayne Makasih Sensei! Berikan lagi semangatmu padaku!! Maaf sensei! Saya itu sedang menggambarkan poninya Sasuke yang kelewat panjang itu! Hehehe… X3

La auteur Dani Ayo kritik lagi… plus saran n semangat juga yo!

Haruhi Kaoru Udah ngerti belonn? Hehe…ato tambah bingung?

Chiaki Megumi Hidup Nodame! Yay! Rising Star! N Chiaki Shinichi! Udah nikah ya? Masih Kurang teh?

Adah deh!! Rinchan jangan lupa baca cerita Shirou yang atu lagi ya!! Duh agak susah buat repiuw! Shirou suka onlend pake Hape! Tapi diusahain dehh!!

Sefa-sama Udah Terang? Pake lampu hanox! hehe

Makasih buat yang laennya yang g kesebut ato emang gak ada ya? Hehehe gak bisa banyak-banyak buka dihape (aku gak punya internet dirumah huhuh)

Shirou sangat suka baca repiuw-an kalian!!!

Berikan support kalian lagi ya!

Thank You!!!


	5. Segitiga

Chapter 5!

Gak kerasa….

*ngelap keringet di-idung*

Ternyata sipat mood swing sayah gak keluar!!

Yay!!

Makasih buat yang repiuw!

Disclaimer: Tuan kishi… saya pinjem yaaahhh *dilempar tipi 21inch* -aduh!

Langsung ajah ya!!

Shirou mempersembahkan

*cik-kicik-cik-kicik*

Chapter 5 dengan judul…

*dang-dut-deng-deng-ikan-lele*

-- **Those Feelings**!

Selamat membaca!!

* * *

"Tuan Sasukee!!!"

Gerombolan cewek gembrot berkeliling di Yayasan Konoha. Hampir semua yang bangunan yang mereka lewati hancur melebur kayak bubur. Entah kenapa, hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu. Suara mereka yang melengking mampu membuat beberapa siswa disekitar mereka muntah-muntah dan mengalami kebutaan sesaat.

" Tuan Sasukee! "

" Tuan Sasuke!"

" Keluar kagak!! "

" Ntar kita ngamuk lho!! "

Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari keluar sesosok makhluk jadi-jadian berambut mirip Hinata dengan mata sipit menghampiri gerombolan cewek-cewek gembrot.

" Eh! Kalo lo semua pada ngamuk… Ancur nih sekolah! " Ujar si makhluk jadi-jadian itu sedikit panik,

" Sapa sih lo?!! "

" Saya author! " Katanya lantang, sedikit bangga.

" Minggir lho!! " Cewek gembrot menggeplak pala si makhluk jadi-jadian dengan kasar.

**DUAK!!**

" A…Ampun om…"

" Minggat kagak lo! Kalo kagak Gua lindes lo " Ancem si cewek gembrot serius

" Iye… om… monggo "

Si makhluk jadi-jadian langsung ngibrit menjauhi gerombolan Cewe gembrot.

Dengan kaki mereka yang sudah membesar dari ukuran aslinya , gerombolan cewek gembrot telah sampai didepan gerbang taman Royal Garden. Mereka sedikit berbisik-bisik, walaupun bagi yang ada di sekitar mereka udah kayak teriak.

*Gak perlu deskripsi sapa ajah yang ngomong! Kagak penting sih!*

" Masuk kagak nih? "

" Masuk ajah! "

" Tapi… Ntar kitah kena marah satpam"

" Mereka kale yang takut ama lo…"

" Yawdah! Kita masuk ajah bareng-bareng! "

5 menit…

" Kagak muat!! "

" Parah lo semua!! Gendut!?! "

" Kayak lo nggak ajah!! "

" Udah-udah! Sekarang kita jalan sendiri-sendiri! Kalo masuk barengan kayak gini gak bakalan berhasil ampe kita jenggotan juga!! "

" Jenggotan? Sapa yang jenggotan?" Seorang cewek gundut berkacamata bertanya dengan muka culun ancur.

**DUAK!!**

Si Cewek Gembrot culun plus telmi equal ancur jatuhy bersimbah Lele kuning dilantai.

" Orang Telmi dilarang masuk ke Klub pencinta Tuan Sasuke!! "

Setelah berusaha selama hampir 15 menit, gerombolan Cewek Gendut buas pemakan sesama itu berhasil masuk. Meninggalkan gerbang Royal Garden yang penyok di sana sini.

Dengan badan mereka yang melebihi ukuran manusia pada umumnya , mereka juga telah berhasil mencemari udara di taman Royal Garden dengan bau asem, pahit, busuk dan hal-hal buruk lainya yang berasal dari… ketek ato ketiak.

" Tuan Sasuke!!! " Teriak cewek yang paling depan.

" Ketua! Ada yang pingsan nih!!" Balas yang ada dibelakang.

" Kayaknya kehabisan napas nih!" Yang lain pada nimbrung.

" Udah kita tinggalin ajah! Tuan Sasuke lebih penting" Jawab si ketua dengan cuek bebek peking.

Benar-benar orang-orang yang tidak setia sahabat!-lha?- Hampir dari setengah gerombolan cewek gembrot pemakan Lele Kuning itu tumbang akibat mencium bau badan sendiri. Hampir seluruh Royal Garden telah mereka susuri, tetapi juga belum ketemu dengan si Pala Pantat Ayam itu.

**DUAK!!**

" Suara paan tu?"

" Ampun ketua! Saya kagak kentut!"

" … . "

" Saya tadi emang kentut! Tapi suwer ampe dower kagak bau, ketua! "

" Diem lo! Yang tadi gua denger tuh suara kayak orang lagi dipukul! "

" Jangan-jangan! "

" Tuan Sasukeee!! "

" Tuannn!!! "

Mereka berlari dengan menimbulkan gempa berskala tinggi disekitarnya.

Derap langkah mereka menghampiri bagian tengah taman yakni di tempat air mancur. Dengan mata terbelalak, mulut mangap dan bulu idung yang keluar telinga –lah?- mereka memandang kearah sebuah pemandangan yang Pantastiss!! Tis-tis!! -Lebay

Pria itu.

Tangan itu bertemu mukanya dengan sempurna.

Seluruh badannya jatuh kelantai.

Terseret dengan cepat diatas taman.

Tubuhnya yang masih basah, bergesek dengan tanah.

Tepat mendarat dibelakang semak-semak.

Hangat.

Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya benar-benar terasa hangat.

Juga badannya yang lecet , terasa hangat saat menyentuh lantai taman.

"NARUTO!!!"

Benar—Uzumaki Naruto. Si pir-ang nan peri-ang.

Dialah yang terjatuh diatas lantai taman.

Dialah juga yang menerima bogem masak (mentah mah lewat!) dari Gaara.

Dialah yang melindungi wajah sempurna seorang pria dari kehancuran.

"Tuan Sasuke!!"

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi benar-benar ramai. Padahal Taman Royal Garden adalah tempat tersunyi di Yayasan Konoha. Tanpa disadari disekitar mereka Ada yang jualan kacang dan kaos kaki -parah lo!- Sasuke masih terdiam diantara Gaara dan Naruto juga diantara Cewek Gembrot yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka.

" Naruto!! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Gaara terlihat panik dan terduduk didepan Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang masih bengong dan memegang pipi kirinya menatap Gaara dengan heran.

" Gaa…ra…"

" Kenapa kamu melindungi orang seperti 'dia'?"

Gaara bertanya dengan nada marah. Tangannya masih mengepal keras dan sudut matanya melirik kasar kearah Sasuke.

" A… aku… badanku… ber…gerak sendiri…"

" Kamu… tidak menyukai si Uchi..ha itukan?"

Gaara menatap kembali kemata Naruto, mencari jawaban yang jujur dari Birunya bola mata Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Gaara tiba-tiba bersemu merah , lalu menjawab dengan ngebut.

" Haa….? Ap… apa! Mana mungkin Gaara!!"

Mata itu berkata jujur.

" Tentu saja… Naruto…"

Ada helaan lega diantara kata-kata Gaara.

Sementara bola mata Sasuke masih mengikuti arah gerakan Gaara.

" Maafin aku yah Naruto…"

Gaara menyentuh pipi Naruto yang memar dengan tangannya perlahan. Naruto sedikit bersemu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

" Nggak apa-apa kok Gaara…"

"Kamu basah… Naruto, ayo pake ini" Gaara melepas jasnya lalu memberikan kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi emang Cuma pake kaos ajah. Naruto menerimanya dengan malu-malu dan memakainya dengan cepat.

" Sebaiknya kita ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu, Naruto"

Gaara membantu Naruto untuk berdiri , Mata Naruto sedikit bercahaya setelah menatap Gaara. Ia menerima tangan Gaara yang memegang pinggangnya, membantu untuk berdiri dengan 2 kakinya.

"DIA TIDAK AKAN KEMANA-MANA!"

Bergelegar.

Suara itu bagaikan suara petir di celana bolong.. eh siang bolong.

Matanya yang hitam bertemu pandang dengan bola mata hijau didepannya.

" Apa mau mu, Uchiha?" Ujara Gaara dengan penekanan pada ujung kalimat.

Sasuke menghampiri Gaara yang sedang memegangi Naruto, menahannya agar bisa berpijak diatas tanah. Naruto mengerjap heran dan bergantian memandangi Sasuke dan Gaara. Kenapa auranya jadi panas?

Tangan Sasuke menggapai tangan Kanan Naruto dengan cepat lalu menariknya.

Hingga terciptalah bentuk yang aneh. Gaara melepas pegangannya lalu beralih memegang tangan kiri Naruto sementara Sasuke yang satunya. Naruto cengok sebentar lalu mencerna atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"UWAH! Tuan Sasuke!"

Cewek-cewek gembrot pencinta pedophil itu histeris sambil memandang cemburu karah Naruto. Sirik tanda gak mampu, neng!

" Hey! Hey! Sakit tahu Teme! Lepasin kagak!"

Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

Tapi Sasuke tampak tidak mau melepas pegangannya pada tangan kanan Naruto.

Begitu juga dengan Gaara.

" Kalian ini kenapa sih!! Aku jadi bingung!" Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke , namun tak berhasil karena Sasuke jauuhhh lebih kuat dibandingkan Naruto.

Gaara menatap Sasuke tanpa berbicara. Benar-benar menunjukkan amarahnya.

" Dia ini milikku—alis jarang!"

Sasuke membuat pernyataan yang meninbulkan teriakan cewek-cewek Gembot. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang ternganga dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

" Kapan-kapan dia jadi milikmu? Duck Butt?"

Balas Gaara tak kalah garang, ada kobaran marah di matanya. Ia masih memegang tangan kiri Naruto tetapi tidak terlalu kuat sehingga Naruto tidak meringis kearahnya.

" Sejak 9 Tahun lalu!"

Naruto membeku.

Begitu juga Gaara.

Apalagi saya.

Sasuke masih mencengkram dan mencoba menarik paksa naruto dari pegangan Gaara.

**SET!**

Naruto berada dipelukan Sasuke, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih cengok bin Bongok. Sementara naruto merasa ada darah yang mengalir disekitar pipinya dengan cepat. Ia mendongak, lalu mencari-cari mata Sasuke untuk mencari jawaban.

" Hah? Apa maksudmu Teme?"

" Heh… Kamu lupa Dobe? Kalau ku ingatkan dengan ini…Aapakah kamu akan ingat?"

Kali ini benar-benar akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

Kali ini semuanya benar-benar histeris.

Kali ini benar-benar hanya antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kali ini benar-benar ciuman.

Benat-benar sebuah kecupan.

Gaara masih berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang tengah memeluk sambil mencium Naruto. Sasuke memegangi dagu Naruto dan menyentuh mulut mungil milik Naruto. Gaara hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia tidak percaya pada penglihatannya dan otaknya berusaha menolak atas pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

" Si bodoh Sasuke dan si Pirang Naruto… "

Seorang pria mengamati kejadian di Royal Garden sedari tadi dalam diam. Ia, memegang dagunya perlahan lalu berkata pelan,

" Sama seperti 9 tahun lalu, ya kan?"

Ia menoleh pada seorang pria dibelakangnya.

" Huh…" Pria yang juga sedang berdiri disampingnya melengos marah.

" Naruto kembali ya? " Suara yang lain juga masuk.

Lengkap sudah anggota mereka yang berjumlah 4 orang minus Sasuke. Berdiri anggun di lantai teratas Rumah Kaca Royal Garden. Menatap apa yang terjadi dibawah mereka.

Mata mereka buas bagai elang.

Naruto masih terpaku atas apa yang terjadi.

**Those Feelings… **

**Pernah kurasa**

**Tapi kenapa kulupa?**

" Ingat? "

**TBC…**

* * *

Yay!!

Berhasil menyelesaikan chapter5!!

**Alhamdullilahh**!!

Sayah bener keabisan ide!

Tolong kasih ide yak! Please

Kayaknya mau Hiatus deh!

Mau UN!

Tapi akan sayah usahain untuk nge updated chap2 selanjutnya!

Baca fic saya **Hontou Arigato** Yak!!

Balez repiuw dulu ahh!

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar** –ya! Udah abis yak? Ehehe teliti banget!! Sori ya Cha! Shirou gak bisa ngerepiuw! Tapi **TL2** Hebat n keren!! Lanjutin ya!

**BrunoNadhGravano** –Tuan! Saya gak brani bikin Lemon! Apalagi Naruxfemsasu… Gak berani!!! Tapi akan sayah usahain deh! Bukan tai! Mungkin sejenisnya!Ahhaha!

–Maaf Tuan Sefa! Mungkin Chapter ini gak terlalu lucu karena sayah gak punya ide! Tapi untuk yang selanjutnya! Akan saya usahakan!

**Wolfie von Mudvayne **–kebiasaan manggil Tuan nih! Tuan Wolfie! Sayah emang ngambil idenya dari sana! Psst… saya akan munculin Guardian juga didalam cerita ini! Coba tebak sapa ajah…! AMIN! Semoga doanya terkabul!

**Niero-Silva-Uchisa** –Uwah Tuan Niero! Thank you udah begitu perhatian ama Shirou! *Ngelap kuping* Kritik lagi!

**Chiaki Megumi** –Maaf Tuan Chiaki! Hape sayah gak punya kemampuan untuk ngerepiuw cerita orang laen… sayah juga bingung! Maafkan sayah dan hape lemot sayah!! Saya juga jarang kewarnet!! MAAFFF!! *sujud n sembah*

–Emang Naruto bego! Hehe udah tau kan apa yang terjadi!

Thanx to **Uchiha Yuki-Chan**, dan **Lovely Lucifer**.

**MISS u ALL!**

See ya next time!

**HIATUS MODE ON**


	6. Tomodachi

Kami-SAMA!!!

Shirou balik lagi!!

Padahal bentar lagi mau UN~!!

Yep!

Tapi karena Shi udah kangeeennn banget pengen direpiuw…

Jadi~ Shi mutusin untuk nulis satu chapter perpisahan!

Wokeh-wokeh!

.

.

Disclaimer: Tuan Kishi… Arigato ne!

Peach-Pit yang punya Shugo-Chara.

Ai Shikubame's Presenta

.

.

.

Chapter Perpisahan

**Tomodachi**

**

* * *

  
**

.

.

.

.

Yayasan Konoha.

Taman SMA Konoha Gedung Utara.

Bergelimangan siswa-siswi stress dan bosan dengan kehidupan sekolah yang bisa di katakan sangat membosankan. Termasuk di antara mereka, yakni Tokoh Paporit kita Dora! Eh~ Naruto! Dan Sahabat dekatnya! Boot~ Ups… Gaara. Sudah lewat 5 Hari sejak kejadian memilukan yang menggemparkan seisi jagat persilatan eh… Pendidikan! Yang gak tau apa kejadiannya, sana! Baca Chapter sebelumnya! –digampar- Wokeh! Cerita kali ini di mulai saat Si Pala Pirang Naruto mengungkapkan perasaan-nya yang bener-bener ama Gaara. (?)

"Lapeeerrrr……"

Si Pala Kuning melepaskan penatnya diatas meja taman.

"Makan nih sepatu-ku!" Seru teman di sebelahnya.

Si Pala Merah menoleh marah ke arah Pala Kuning yang sejak tadi mengeluh kelaparan.

"Yang enggak-enggak banget Lo, Gaar!" sungut Si Pala Pirang,

"Gue iya-iya kok!! Lagian nama-ku itu Gaara! Bukan Gaar! Bokap-ku susah nyariin nama ini tauk!! Pake acara semedi 8 tahun!"

Si Pala Kuning menutup hidungnya, Jengah.(?)

Matanya menatap redup ke arah daun-daun yang jatuh lembut dari atas pohon yang menaunginya.

"_Ingat…?"_

"_Dengan Sentuhan-Ku?"_

"UWAAHHH!!!!" Teriak Si Pala Kuning, terbangun dari kursinya dan terjerembab ke atas karpet hijau di bawahnya.

"Kenape Lo, Naruto??!!! Mau ngelahirin Lo?"

Gaara memasang mimik panik di tangan-nya… Eh! Di wajahnya! Lalu menghampiri si Naruto yang terduduk lemas di rumput.

"Teme…. Sialan…."

Pipinya memerah.

"Salah-ku apa yaaa…. Perasaan pas aku boker… aku siram kok…."

.

.

.

"Sekolah ini Luas…"

Sedikit menghela, lalu menghisap ingus yang sedikit keluar.

"Baru nyadar gue…"

Mengelap sedikit peluh di dahi, juga di hidung.

"Gue jadi Bolang dah… Bocah ilang!"

Mata biru itu menyusuri pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia berada di kodidor panjang yang sedikit suram dan remang-remang. Menyadari kalau ia sudah lama terpisah dari si Pala Merah gak punya Alis.

"Yaelah… Si Gaara sih! Pake acara tebar pesona segala!!!" Si Pala Pirang menghindari alasan kenapa ia bisa tersesat dan kehilangan jejak si Pala merah.

Satu tangan menggosok-gosok kepalanya, sedikit gatal dan ketombe-an.

HENING.

"…"

Sedikit takut.

Okeh.

Mungkin Takut.

Iye! Takut!

Sumpah!

HENING.

"Panu guaaa…..!!"

Naruto terlompat berapa meter dari lantai saat mendengar sebuah jeritan dari arah depan. Matanya berair, bukan karena belekan ato katarak tapi udah ketakutan setengah idup!

_Siapa yang tereak tadi…? Jangan-jangannnnn…. Gue belum mau mati!!! Belon kawinn gue… ! salah gue apa ya… setelah pepi… gue udah cuci tangan…._

"A…am….pun… Mbah…. Naru rajin sholat…"

Komat-kamit gak jelas.

Jeritan itu terdengar lagi.

"Kurappp!!!! Otak budek!!"

Naruto nyaris nangis se-enggukan kalo orang itu gak keluar dari persembunyiannya. Okeh… itu bukan Hantu atau Genderuwo, Cuma seonggok manusia berbulu yang bermasalah pada Panu dan Kurap.

"A…ampun Om…."

Naruto gemetaran dan bersujud di atas lantai berdebu.

"Am-om… Am-om! Sejak kapan gue nikah ama Tante Lo?!" Jawab si Jin Tomang.

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Matanya menutup.

Si Jin tomang yang panu-an masih berdiri di hadapannya.

HENING

Naruto mencari-cari kaki si Jin Tomang panuan.

'_Iruka Sensei bilang… Kalo gak napak bukan manusia… Napak gak Yaaa…'_

"Lo ngapain sih?!!!"

NAPAK!!!

Naruto mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berdiri dari sujud-nya. Berusaha menatap orang yang sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah idup.

"…."

Naruto ternganga, mata birunya menyusuri keelokan Manusia yang ada didepannya. Sementara yang di pandangi berkata pendek,

"Lo-kan Uzumaki Naruto… Pacar baru-nya Sas-Gay!"

Rambutnya coklat panjang.

Matanya putih keungu-an.

Ia memakai seragam olahraga SMA Konoha.

Tingginya semampai- semeter tak sampai.

"Hullo?!! Ada orang? Gue mau nagih utang nih…."

Si Jin Tomang alias Manusia Kurap mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah si Pala Pirang.

"Eh sori! Lo bilang apa tadi?" Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"Gue bilang… Lo pacar baru-nya Sas-Gay… kan?" Ulang Si Kurapan.

Naruto tersenyum manis. Sedikit tersentak,

"Iy… UAPAAA!!!!!!"

Mungkin ini akan panjang urusannya.

.

.

.

.

"Intinya… Lo tuh ngutang ama ortunya Sas-Gay terus elo dipaksa nikah ama Sas-Gay?"

Si Kurapan mengangguk seraya membenarkan arah duduknya di kusri kantin dan sedikit menyeruput minuman yang tadi di pesan, di sampingnya juga terduduk Si Pala Pirang. Mata biru milik si Pala Pirang berkilat lalu berkata lantang,

"Idung Congekkk!!! Sapa yang ngutang ama Bonyok-nya si Teme!! Aku kan udah bilang! Aku gak inget siapa Uchiha Sasuke-teme! Dia tuh, yang maen Nyosor ajah!!"

Si Kurap mengisap ujung sedotannya, lalu berkata pelan,

"Wajar-lah… muka lo sih… Uke banget!"

"Apa? Tokek?" Naruto berujar polos,

Si Kurap menepok Dahinya keras.

-- Sabar…sabar… orang sabar banyak duitnya…

"Oh, iya nama-ku Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji."

Tangan lebar ke laki-lakian itu menjulur ke arah Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan takut-takut,

_Ketularan Kurap gak gue…_

"Salam Kenal Neji! Aku Naruto!" Naruto tersenyum ramah.

Jika saja Neji orientasi seksnya gak normal pasti doi udah klepek-klepek jatoh dengan senyuman Naruto. Uke Bangett!!!

-- Untung gue suka cewe….

"Eh… Lo punya masalah ama Penyakit Kulit ya?" Naruto menatap punggung Neji lekat-lekat. Seolah Neji bukan punya kurap lagi, tapi jamur setinggi 2 meter.

"Lo… kok tau?"

Darah panas menjalar di sekitar tulang pipi Neji yang kepucatan.

Naruto menaruh tangannya di bahu Neji, lalu menghelakan napas panjang.

"Gue tau rasanya…. Pasti sulit banget kan?" Naruto memasang mata sedih di wajah uke-nya.

Neji terlambat merespon.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Emang lo kira gue kena penyakit APA!!!!"

Naruto tertawa ngakak, memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan akibat tertawa.

-- Ukh!! Manisnya!! Untung gue punya sepuluh-sepuluh… eh Ten-ten!

Neji menahan darah yang hampir keluar dari lubang kuping… eh, hidungnya.

"Okeh-okeh…" Naruto mengelap ujung matanya.

Neji mendongak heran, memandangi sepasang mata biru di wajah si Pala Pirang dengan seksama.

– Ukh… Kalo ajah lo cewek…

Naruto berkacak pinggang di hadapan Neji. Berkata sok kul

"Sebaeknya lo nyiapin pena ama buku catetan deh… karena ini… bakalan paaanjjjaannnggg….!!!"

Neji mengembangkan seulas senyum licik lalu menjentikkan jarinya di udara.

TRING…

Sebuah buku catatan dan pena berkilau bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Property' mendarat indah di pangkuan Neji kurap.

"Loh!!! Lo bisa Kurappp?? Eh, Sulaapppp??!" Naruto terkejut.

Neji Kurap sedikit tersenyum lalu menatap Naruto lembut.

"Ra-ha-si-a!" Neji menyentuh hidung Naruto dengan jari kaki eh tangannya.

Jurus Seksi Neji keluar deh! Naruto yang masih polos sih kagak ngartos dengan gerakan lidah Neji yang meliuk-liuk bagai ular—suka memaksa...XD

Naruto mendekati Neji, Neji udah kembang-kempis karena Herpes eh Nerpes!

"Lo ayan ya?" Bisik Naruto takut.

Neji cengok berat.

-- Jurus gue kagak mempan!!!

"Kita mulai deh!" Neji kesal lalu membuka buku catatan-nya.

"Okeh-okeh! 45 Cara mudah menghilangkan Penyakit Kulit!"

_Bla_

_Bla_

_Bla_

.

.

"Gue baru nyadar…."

Neji mengangkat dagunya lalu menatap Naruto heran.

"Lo sadar apaan?" Tanya Neji.

"Kalo semenjak gue masuk sekolah ini… Jarang banget gue belajar!"

-- Err…. Bukan salah gue!! *Author Lari*

HENING

"Gak usah lo pikirin! Ntar ubanan lo!" Ujar Neji seraya menyisir rambut pantene miliknya dengan sela-sela tangan, Naruto menatap Neji heran.

"Wig lo bagus banget… Beli di mana?"

Naruto emang polos! Maafkan dia Neji!!

-- Gak bisa!

DHUAR!!

"Asal Lo ya!! Ini rambut asli taukk!!! Tiap hari gue kasih urang-aring plus arang-item! Enak aja lo bilang ini Wig! Mana Mata Lo? Idung Semua!!!"

Damprat Neji, Naruto menciut di kursinya, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan tangannya gemetar. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di benak Neji, entah kenapa sifatnya yang terkadang meledak-ledak seketika meleleh di hadapan si kulit coklat ini.

-- Anak ini!!! Gue gak bisa marah kalo lo masang wajah kayak gitu!!!

"Duh… sori-sori… Jangan sedih Naruto…" ucap Neji dengan menekan semua katanya sehingga terdengar seperti orang lagi nahan kentut sebulan. Naruto yang pada dasarnya bersifat polos, kemakan ajah rayuan si Neji Kurap.

"Gak apa-apa! Aku kira itu wig… abis-nya bagus siiihhh!!!"

Naruto tersenyum 10 jari kearah Neji, memperlihatkan gigi putih sempurnanya.

-- Naruto! Great Job…!!! Bener-bener lo ya!!! Lo menang! Gue mau Lo sekarangg!!!

Neji berargumen dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto meraih minuman yang ada di depannya, Jus Jeruk, meminumnya dengan gerakan yang jika di lihat oleh maniak Yaoi pasti akan di nilai negatif!!

"Eh! Temen lo ya, Neji? Kenalin kek!!"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Neji, yang di sentuh menoleh ke arah belakang lalu memasang senyum di bibirnya.

"Eh elo Kibb! Tau ajah lo ada yang 'baru'!"

Naruto memandangi sesosok manusia yang berbau Anjing di depannya.

_Kok… Kayak pernah liat… dimana ya? Di Pet Shop bukan yaaa…._

"Eh Naruto! Ini temen gue Kiba!"

Neji membiarkan Kiba mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, Si Napas Anjing dengan sigap mengambil tangan Naruto.

"Nama gue Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba! Salam Kenal!"

"Aku Naruto!" Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum pepsodent.—5 ribu!

"Ah!! Si Pacar Baru-nya Sas-Kue!!!" Kiba berteriak kegirangan hingga semua orang yang ada di kantin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah naruto.

Urusan kali ini lebih panjanggg….

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Intinya Lo itu temen Chattingan- Si Sas-Kue terus Lost Contact dan ketemu secara gak sengaja untuk pertama kalinya?!! So Sweet…." Kiba membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan segumpalan roti isi ke dalamnya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba wasit naruto menggeblak meja kantin.

"Gila Lo!! Mikir pake otak!! Jangan pake dengkul!! Udah aku bilangin! Aku gak kenal dengan yang namanya Sasu-Teme!!"

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang naik-turun menghelakan napas marah.

Neji dan kiba saling berpandangan heran, tanpa terlihat oleh Naruto seringai licik terlukis di wajah keduanya. Kiba yang memakai pakaian seragam lengkap sedikit melonggarkan dasinya.

"Lo gak inget apa-apa dengan seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tanya Kiba serius.

"Iyaaaaa….!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda marah.

-- UKE banget!!!

Teriak Neji dan Kiba dalam hati secara berbarengan.

Membiarkan Kiba dan Naruto bercakap-cakap, Neji meraih sebuah alat teknologi yang berada di saku celana olah raganya lalu menekan tombol-tombol disana.

"Kesini ajah… Ada yang yang 'baru'!"

Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan 2 arahnya.

"Nelpon siapa Neji?" Tanya Naruto heran,

Neji hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab sedikit pun. Begitu pun dengan Kiba, hingga tercipta lingkaran kebisuan di antara 3 orang itu. Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam hingga menyentuh permukaan meja kantin. Mengingat-ingat sesuatu penting yang tampak di lupakannya.

_Kok rasanya ada yang lupa…._

Naruto mengaduk-aduk rambutnya sedikit keras, tanpa menyadari bahwa jumlah orang yang ada di depannya telah bertambah.

"Kenapa lo? Sakit ya?"

Sebuah tangan menggapai ujung kepala Naruto. Sedikit tergagap, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menyipitkan pandangannya lalu menangkap bahwa telah ada 1 wajah asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Eh… enggak kok…"

Naruto ber-blushing ria, sementara Neji dan Kiba menahan tawa.

"Namanya Sai !"

Kata Kiba pelan lalu menarik gelas minuman milik Naruto dan meminumnya perlahan. Naruto udah gak peduli lagi dengan minumannya, ia masih saja memandangi si Sai yang juga masih tersenyum.

"Nama-mu Naruto ya?"

Sai meraih tangan tangan Naruto, sedikit malu Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Sai… Anak Kelas XII, Salam kenal…"

Naruto masih saja memandangi wajah Tersenyum Sai, yang sangat pucat.

"Sa-salam kenal…"

"Wah… Ternyata Pacar baru-nya Sasu-Chan imut juga!"

Naruto tersedak dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sai, cepat.

"UAPPAA!!"

Urusannya makin runyam dan panjang…

.

.

.

.

"Jadi pada intinya, Sasu-Chan itu nemuin KTP-nya kamu terus Sasu-Chan kasih-in ke kamu dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kamu mau ML ama dia-Sasu-Chan, gituhh?"

Sai angguk-angguk … geleng-geleng… tunduk-tunduk…. Halah!

Sementara Naruto ngumpulin nyawa buat Marah sama Makhluk yang satu ini.

"Eh, denger ya lo semua!! Termasuk anak-anak di Kantin ini, di Yayasan ini kalo perlu di seluruh dunia! Aku itu GAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN apa-apa dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasu-teme!!!!" Tereak Naruto ampe abis napas.

Semua orang di kantin menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

Termasuk Seorang siswa yang gak jadi memasukkan makanannya dan membiarkan lalat masuk mulutnya.

Termasuk sebuah jeritan halus dari arah toilet pria "Yah! Kena tangan lagi deh!"

Termasuk Neji, Kiba dan Sai yang saling berpandangan lalu menyeringai licik, mata mereka memandang lurus ke arah belakang badan Naruto.

"Lo denger sendiri-kan…"

Ujar Kiba santai, masih memegang gelas Naruto di tangan kirinya.

"Yup… Lo gak punya hak…"

Sai yang duduk disamping Kiba menghela napas lalu membuka satu kancing kemejanya.

"Heh… Gue menang taruhan…"

Neji menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan.

Naruto menegerutkan alisnya lalu berkata dalam hati _Kenapa yak? Orang-orang ini pada ngomong ama sape?_

"Hn…"

Naruto mengenali Hn-an itu!

"Lagian aku gak butuh dengan orang macam ini… terserah mau kalian apain juga…"

Wajah Naruto memerah dengan sendirinya saat menyadari si Sasu-Teme mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Kiba-Neji-Sai-Sasuke… empat orang cowok terpopuler se Yayasan Konoha sedang mengerubungi si Pala Pirang berwajah Uke seperti semut nemuin garem… eh gula.

_What happen… aya naon? Euy…_

"Wah… Pasangan Baru… Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan!" Ujar Sai sok akrab.

Si Naruto wajahnya bener-bener merah kayak tomat yang jatoh dari gedung lante 7 terus keinjek 2 barisan Marching Band.

_Ukh… Sasu-teme! Setelah ngerebut cipokan pertama aku… apa dia mau ngambil keperawana… eh Keperjakaan aku?! Tidak…_

Naruto bener-bener kehilangan kata-kata saat Sasuke menyentuh lengannya secara tidak sengaja. Kepala-nya di penuhi oleh berpotong-potong memori yang sulit untuk di baca maupun di kenali. Namun, ia tidak mengenali satu pun dari memori yang sepintas lewat di depan matanya bagai layar tancep murahan.

"Oiy… dobe…"

Naruto tersentak, Sasuke menyentuh pipinya pelan. Blush Mode ON.

"Ap—apa teme!!"

Sai-Kiba-Neji tertawa tertahan.

Sasuke menarik napas sesaat, mengalihkan pandangan dari si muka Rubah dengan cepat. Lalu menarik tangan Neji yang ada di depannya, berkomunikasi dengan Neji tanpa satu patah kata pun keluar. Neji mengerti bahasa isyarat Sasuke, entah kenapa Sasuke melukiskan semburat merah tipis di kedua tulang pipinya.

"Ugh—Sas-gay!" Ucap Neji tertahan,

-Death Glare

"Oke-okeh! Uhum!"

Neji terbatuk-batuk ria-

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alis pirangnya seiring dengan tingkah laku empat orang di depannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

" Uzumaki Naruto! Selaku Gurdian Tingkat pertama SMA Konoha, dengan segala kekuasaan yang ada~ Aku Hyuuga Neji menyerahkan posisi Guardian Tingkat ke-5 kepada Yang Terhormat…-

Uzumaki Naruto!"

Semuanya Serius.

Naruto jadi Dinosaurus.

Author Tetanus.

Apus yungs terjadus?!!! –apa yang terjadi?!!!

"…NARUTO!!!..."

Redhead.

"Gaara… Sabaku No Gaara"

Smile-Smirk-Glare-Then Punch.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

Yay!!!

Maafkan shirou!

Kenapa cerita-nya jadi kayak Shugo Chara?!! Tanpa Chara tentunyaa~

Shirou gak tau!! Sumpah!

Okeh! Shirou ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada yang udah ngerepiuw…

Ini emang Chapter perpisahan tapi shirou akan balik lagi!

Mungkin sesudah UN dengan segudang cerita baru!

Shirou janji! XD

Eh-eh…

Kalo ada yang mau request… silakan ajah…

Kirim ke email shirou

Ditungguu!!!

Eh ada yang tau gimana caranya ngejawab tantangan Infantrum? Gak ngerti… shirou mau ikut yang Black and whiteeee…. Kasih tau

yaaa!!! XD

See you in next story! -gaya diego sepupu dora!


	7. Aku menyukaimu

SELAMAT DATANG

Tittle:: **I**ts **S**tarted **W**ith **K**iss

Chapter **7**

Sub Tittle:: **A**ku **S**uka **P**ada-mu

.

**Shi:: Well.. kapan terakhir Apdteh? Sebulan yang lalu? Geh..! Im lazy ass! **

**(=_=") Karena Shi udah ngelewatin UN~ Shi akan berusaha lebih sering lagi meng-apdeth fic-fic Shi. **

**Rencana-nya fic Shi yang multi Chappie akan bertambah lagi. **

**Tambah 2 ato 3?! Jangan lupa, di baca yahh!!! XD~ LOL**

.

Disclaimer:: Im not gonna say that… Im not gonna say that!!

Warnings:: YAOI?? Shonen-Ai?? BoyxBoy Love?? Whatever… Gaje,OOC-ness, Humor gak jelas, jalan cerita aneh, author yang freak.

.

.

_Kantin SMA Konoha._

.

DUAKK!!!

"Gaara!!"

Si kepala merah yang di panggil Gaara itu terjatuh, terseok di atas lantai kantin. Pipinya memerah lebam akibat bogem masak Sasuke. Naruto segera menghampiri si Rakun Merah dengan cemas. Mata biru Naruto tersihir oleh mata hijau giok milik Gaara, Naruto menelan ludahnya pelan,

-- Gaara… Lo katarak ya?

Di kantin itu dapat kita lihat, bahwa ketenangan jam makan siang ternyata terusik oleh acara perkelahian antara si alis jarang dan si Duck butt. Yeah, tampaknya kekalahan di derita di pihak alis jarang… tetapi si duck butt masih tak mau menyerah, di sudut-nya ia meronta-ronta hendak memukul kembali si alis jarang dengan _counter attack_ milik-nya *kok kayak mc tinju ya?*

"SASUKE!! Chill! Ayolah man!" jerit Neji sambil menahan Sasuke,

"Man-men-Man-men! Lo kira gue lagi dapet!!" Desis Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Naruto menolong si kepala merah berdiri, sedikit tertatih tetapi pasti dan berisi –Apaan sih?? Sementara Kiba dan Sai sama sekali tidak ambil pusing… Toh, Semua juga tahu bahwa Uchiha lemah pada hal yang pirang dan bermata biru… Yang pasti bukan lele kuning di kasih mata, loh!

"Kasihan yah… Padahal masih muda."

"Iya… Lihat deh… Alis-nya jadi jarang kayak gitu."

"Emh… Emang dari sana-nya kayak getoh,lagi…"

"Oh,ya? Gue baru tau… Maklum… Kemaren gue kena katarak."

"….."

Beberapa cameo yang berada di kantin berbisik-bisik memandang sedih pada Gaara yang bertopang pada si pirang. Di sisi lainnya, mata coklat milik Kiba berkilat penuh semangat, ia pun ikut berbisik-bisik pakai toa pada Sai,

"Eh… Sai gimana kalo kita Taruhan! Siapa yang bakalan menang di perkelahian ini?"

"Okeh" sambut Sai sambil menyeruput kopi tubruk yang baru saja sampai,

"Gue megang Sasuke!" kata Kiba ceria,

"Megang apa-nya? Megang Sasuke? Apa-nya Sasukeee….??" Sai berkata dengan mesum,

Kiba menabok dahinya sendiri, "Maksud gue!! Gue taruhan kalo Sasuke yang bakalan menang! Mr. Goblok-mesum-sok-ganteng-padahal-cantengan!" Sai terkikik pelan,

"Gue taruhan buat Arsenal, deh!"

"AMPUN!! Saiiii!!! Kapan terakhir kali lo meriksa ke psikiater?" Si Pipi bertato itu memeluk meja tanpa menatap mata Sai (?). Dengan sedikit semangat Sai berkata dengan nada kekanakkan, "Kemarin!"

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke,

"Lepasin gue Neji!! Gue mau balas dendam ama si Alis jarang itu!!"

Mata biru Naruto ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang lepas kendali di pegangan Neji. Ia merekatkan dirinya pada lengan Gaara, dengan senyum tipis Gaara merasa sudah menang. Tetapi, Si Kepala Hitam Sasuke masih merasa perkelahian ini belum-lah selesai!

"Sabar Sasukeee!!! Sabar! Orang sabar banyak duitnya!" Keluar deh motto hidup si Neji, namun si Pala hitam ketombe-an itu tetap meronta-ronta.

"Sabar-sabar! Sabar, Kepala lo KOTAK!!" jerit Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di kantin. Semua siswa Konoha terkejut pelan,

Tiba-tiba saja anak-anak di kantin berteriak-teriak histeris,

"KOTAK!! Ada kotak ya?!! Waaaaahhh!!!"

"Oy, Temen-temen! Kotak dateng di Kantin?!!"

"Kotak apa?"

"Kotak Persegi! Kubus!"

Dasar gila!

"Diam!!! Tenang! Anak-anak! Yang penuh dengan semangat Masa Muda!!!" Seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh pada sesosok pria tak jelas di depan pintu kantin. Bukannya Kotak yang keluar, malah si kepala jamur serba hijau yang berdendang… Yknow who I mean, rite?  
"Hay MANUSIA!!"

*jeng jeng jeng*

Sasuke dan Neji menoleh ke asal suara, tanpa bisa menghindar, mereka pun muntah-muntah saat tahu siapa pemilik suara. Rambut hitam berkilau, senyum sepuluh jari *5ribu!* baju hijau ketat. OMG…. Naruto sweat-drop, Gaara cengo, Sai dan Kiba langsung diare.

"Hormati IBU-mu~!" Alis tebal… Gigi cemerlang yang lebar-lebar.

*jeng jeng jeng*

Manusia rambut jamur itu berlenggak-lenggok di tengah kerumunan siswa, lalu menarik napas lagi, bersiap untuk bernyanyi,

"Yang melahirkan!! Dan membesarkan-mu!!"

*jeng jeng jeng*

"Darah daging-mu dari~…."

DUAKKK!!!

Si rambut jamur tersungkur akibat pukulan keras oleh seorang pria berambut putih keperakan, bermasker. Seketika saja air mata meleleh dari mata berbulu tebal itu, "KAKASHI!! My eternal rival!" si jamur kurapan berdiri dari kejatuhannya.

"Urusai…! Gai! Kamu menakuti siswa kita dengan nyanyian-mu!" desis si pria yang di panggil Kakashi itu. Rambut jamur yang bernama Gai, hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan jempol-kurapan-nya pada Kakashi si Guru Math.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi! You are the beast!" Si pala putih hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda pusing, "The best… Gai!" koreksinya.

Naruto masih melekat pada lengan Gaara, sementara Sasuke memandang si Rakun merah itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Tetapi, Gaara terkikik dalam hatinya. _In Gaara's mind_.

--Heh… Gue menang Uchiha!

--Menang dari hongkong! Dasar alis jarang!!

--Wekk!! Kenyataan! Dasar Uchiha duck butt!!… Eits tunggu duluh! Ini kan pikiran gue! Kenapa lo ada di dalam pikiran gue?!

--Err…. *lari*

Sai berbisik pda Kiba pelan, "Woy… Kibb. Lo kenal kaga ama si kepala jamur itu??" Kiba menaikkan alisnya tanda heran lalu mengangguk,

"Iyah… Itu guru olahraga anak kelas satu! Kenapa?"

"Seksi yah…" Mata Sai berbinar-binar menatap Gai yang berpose Nice Guy dengan pantat yang menonjol keluar. Kiba langsung mengambil jarak dengan Sai, ia berlari ke box telepon terdekat lalu menelpon orang rumahnya,

"Halo, ayah? Aku mau pindah sekolah!" katanya dengan ketakutan.

Kakashi membiarkan Gai sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang… yah… Ia dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara. Ia berbisik pelan pada kedua-nya. Mereka berdua hanya menangguk pelan lalu berjalan beriringan mengikuti Kakashi seperti anak ayam. Tek-kotek-kotek-kotek….

.

_Ruang Kepala Sekolah._

.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara!"

Kedua manusia itu masih saja berperang dengan saling menatap dengan perasaan ingin membunuh. Suasana hening yang biasanya hinggap di ruang kepala sekolah kini berubah penuh aura mistis membuat Tsunade si kepala sekolah seksi ingin muntah-muntah.

"Okay-okay! Stop! Kalian bisa mulai membunuh! Tapi jangan di sini! Aku punya penyakit lambung!" Ujar si Seksi pirang itu pada siswanya, badannya terhenyak lemas di kursi kebesarannya.

"Cih!" Sungut Sasuke, hanya di balas dengan helaan berat dari Gaara.

"Kesalahan kalian kali ini benar-benar parah! Sasuke dan Gaara… Apa tidak cukup kalian membuat seisi Yayasan Konoha pusing sejak TK sampai SMA, Hah?!" Tsunade memegangi hidungnya, kecapek-an atas tingkah laku siswanya. Lalu mengambil napas pelan,"Ahh… Aku merasa benar-benar tua.."

--EMANG UDAH TUA!!! Teriak kedua monster itu dalam hati.

Suasana berubah serius saat Tsunade berkata pelan dengan nada menekan, "Kalian membuat takut Naruto-kun… Seharusnya kalian menjaga si pirang itu,kan?? Apa kalian lupa kejadian itu?" Mata coklat Tsunade, bertemu dengan mata siswa-nya mencoba mencari jawaban siapa yang meledakkan WC sekolah kemarin (?).

Sasuke menghindari tatapan dingin Tsunade lalu berujar ketus,

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

.

.

"_Naru-choo…?? Gaara-kun.. Mana Si dobe itu?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu Sasu-kun~ kemarin, dia juga tidak bermain ke rumah ku…"_

"_Ne! Sensei! Mana Naru-choo?!"_

"_A-ano… Sasuke-kun.. Naruto-kun… sudah pindah sekolah kemarin."_

"_EHH!!!"_

"_Kenapa, Sensei?! Dia tidak memberi tahu pada kami?"_

"_Se-sebaiknya kalian bertanya pa-pada ayah kalian, yah!"_

"_Ta-tapi Sensei!!"_

"_Sensei benar… Gaara-kun… Aku akan bertanya pada ayah!"_

"_Ayah! Apa ayah tahu kenapa,Do.. Eh, Naruto pindah sekolah?"_

"_Jangan!"_

"_Ahh? Kenapa ayah?"_

"_Jangan bertanya tentang monster itu! Sasuke!!"_

"_Dia itu monster Sasuke!!!"_

"_Ayah!"_

"_MONSTER!!!"_

.

"Bagaimana… Aku bisa lupa?"

.

_Seusai sekolah. Magical time skip._

_._

"Ne! Gaara? Hukuman apa yang kamu dapat dari Kepala sekolah?"

Pulang sekolah, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan Gaara menuju apartemennya yang tak jauh dari bangunan sekolah.

"Ahh… Cuma di suruh bersih-bersih ruang ganti anak cewek." Bohong Gaara, _Wahhh….!_

"Ohh…" Dengan bodohnya Naruto percaya saja dengan perkataan si Rakun merah itu. Ia ber-blush-ing ria saat perutnya ber-grumble grumble marah minta di isi, "Wah… Sms-an kita dah nyampe ama Naruto! Naruto! Mana makanan kami!" demo cacing pita dari dalam perut *nggak nyata! Gue aja yang gaje*

--Cacing pita!! Tenang dong… Ada Gaara nihh!!!

"Kamu tidak makan, ya… Tadi siang Naruto? " Mata Gaara memancarkan kekhawatiran, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Tidak."

"BODOH! Kamu bisa kena penyakit TBC! Eh… Maag!" Gaara berhenti berjalan lalu menghujani Naruto dengan hujan lokal,

"Iyaa… _Ibu_."

"Hhh… Ayo, kita makan Ramen, aku yang traktir."

Gaara menghela lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto menuju warung ramen terdekat. Senyum menghiasi bibir Naruto, tanpa banyak bertanya ia membiarkan dirinya di seret-seret.

.

_Warung Ramen._

.

"TAMBAH!!"

Mata hijau giok Gaara menatap heran ke arah Naruto, yang sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkok mie ramen dengan rasa berbeda. Yeah, rasa permen karet, anggur, paprika, mengkudu, dan ubi bakar… Wuek.

"Miso ramen!! Datang!"

--Hmmpp… Bahkan ia tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya…. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil..

Sisa mie menempel di sudut bibir Naruto, hal itu malah membuat si Pirang periang itu tambah terlihat _cute._ Gaara si alis jarang merasa darah panas menjalar perlahan di tulang pipinya, se-aliran ingus meleleh dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Ne… Gaara? Kamu tidak makan?" tanya Naruto heran, saat ia menyelesaikan mangkoknya yang ke-6.

"Tidak." Ujar Gaara pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan pipi dan hidungnya.

"Ahh! Semua orang suka Ramen!" Teriak Naruto histeris,

--Iya… Jika semua suka ramen… Maka semua orang akan berubah jadi pirang dan bermata biru seperti kamu, Naruto! Cih…

"Kalo kamu suka, kamu bisa makan bagian-ku…" Tangan kepucatan Gaara mendorong mangkok ramen ke hadapan Naruto. Pemilik mata biru itu berbinar-binar, ia pun berkata dengan ceria-nya.

"Makasih Gaara!! Aku suka sekali dengan RAMEN~! Sankyuu…!"

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Gaara, ia menahan tawanya saat melihat kelakuan Naruto yang bertingkah seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

-- Kamu bahkan tidak berubah sejak kita terakhir bertemu Naruto~

"AKU SUKA KAMU, Gaara!!" teriak Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Gaara yang terbengong-bengong heran tanpa berkedip, seekor lalat hitam masuk ke mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Aku juga Naruto…" kata Gaara pelan setelah mengeluarkan lalat hitam sialan itu, meski lambat ternyata ucapan Gaara terdengar dengan sangat jelas di gendang telinga congek si pirang.

….BLUSH.

MORE BLUSH.

….Sweat drop?

.

.

_Korek-korek…_

"Err… Aku tadi salah denger-kan?" Kata Naruto seraya mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan ujung sumpit. Sementara Gaara mengernyitkan alis jarangnya dengan marah, "Tidak! Naruto… Aku bersungguh-sungguh!!"

"EH???!!!"

Ingus keluar perlahan dari lubang hidung Naruto.

Tangan Gaara yang dingin dan pucat menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto, pelan. Ia menarik napas berat lalu berkata dengan gugup,

"Apakah kamu mau jadi kekasih-ku, Naruto?"

EHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"Na-Nani..?"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Saat melihat Naruto yang berusaha seperti itu…

Aku yang pemalas ini.

Jadi ingin berjalan bersama-nya.

**Tamu kali ini adalah Si tuan Pemalas SHIKAMARU!**

_(__**PS:: **__Lagu yang di-nyanyiin oleh gai-sensei itu adalah lagu-ny Rhoma Iramahh yang judul-nya Keramat! Pada gak tau~? Tanya ama orang tua kalian dehw!)_

_Shi::_** Ahh… Akhirnya apdeth juga!**

_Shika::_** Mendokusei… Kemana aja lo? Lama amat apdethnya…**

_Shi::_** Jadi buruh cuci! Ya,nggak lah… Shi agak males ajah~**

_Shika::_** Mendokusei… Kalo gitu lo cepet-cepet aja apdeth dan ngakhirin cerita ini!**

_Shi::_** Ah! Bener jugah ya!!**

_Shika::_** Dasar dobe…!**

_Shi::_** Nama gue bukan DOBE!! *nangis gaje***

_Shika::_** Mendokusei~ Tampaknya si Dobe itu lagi nangis. Mending kalian Review, mungkin dia bakalan cepet apdethnya. Jaa..**

_Shi::_** PURESUU!! *chu!* JAA!**


End file.
